Seven Things
by DuckShadow12517
Summary: Austin and Ally broke up a year ago, after a huge fight. Ally, in order to better move on, writes Austin a letter, expressing the seven things she hates most about him. She never expected it to get mailed. She also never expected a response back. One-Shot


**Alright, here we go. I have like a million stories to update, but this was bugging me. I heard Miley Cyrus's Seven Things and knew I had to do this. I just love Austin & Ally! It's such a cute little show. Anyways, please enjoy. **

**R&r!**

* * *

**Dear Austin, **

** This has been bugging me for a while. I know we agreed to go our separate ways, that our last talk was us just screaming at each other. That's not the way I wanted it to end. I feel like you at least deserve an explanation for why I broke up with you. **

** You see, I broke up with you for a lot of reasons. But, I mean, it's been what, like a year? So, I've finally calmed down enough to put my thoughts down on paper. I've narrowed down the reason to seven simple things. **

** Don't hate me for these, I just, I just think that you should know why it happened. Why we went our separate ways. **

** The seven things I hate about you. **

** You're so vain**

"Ally!" I looked up from my songwriting I had been engulfed in. I knew instinctively who it was, and my heart gave a little flutter. My boyfriend, Austin Moon. Yep, boyfriend.

I know, even I'm still getting used to the title.

It had been a few months since all of the drama with Kira, Austin's old crush. And our first kiss. We had agreed to stay friends, but honestly, it had been killing both of us inside. I just wanted it to stop. It had been tough.

Seeing him, but unable to do anything about it.

It was actually Trish who had taken care of it. Austin was going off on his first tour in a few weeks. Of course, we all would be going with him, as support. We were having a Team Austin meeting when Trish cut off from her ranting to slam a fist on the table.

"I'm sick of this!" She practically shrieked. Everyone jumped. Even Dez looked a little nervous.

"Trish, what are you sick of?" I asked, leaning towards my friend. She looked pretty distraught.

"You two!" My Latino friend pointed an accusing finger at me and then over to Austin. "I'm sick of you two."

"Huh?"

"Those little looks you give each other. The stares one makes at the other when they think no one is looking. Yes, I even read Ally's book, and all those little angst-filled songs you write." She shot me a pointed look, ignoring my outrage at her intrusion of my privacy.

"Just admit you like each other and can't stand being just friends already!" Trish grabbed Dez's hand and forced him to leave the room with her. "We'll be back in a few hours. Please have a little talk until then."

Dez flashed a thumbs up at Austin before following our manager.

Cue awkward silence.

"So," Austin began after a few moments. "You've been writing songs about me?"

I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Yeah, I guess I have."

Austin sighed an ran a hand through his hair. "If I could write a song, it would be about you." He admitted. I looked up at him, startled.

"I guess Trish is right. It's been killing me inside, seeing you everyday, listening to your voice, being so close, yet so far away. I just want to be with you."

"Austin," I began, hesitantly, "we've already tried that. It didn't work very well. We both agreed to just be friends."

"Is that working out for you?"

"No." I admitted.

"Then let's change that." He leaned close to me, eyes clear and determined. I felt my heart melting, all my resolve vanishing in a flash. It didn't matter. Being just friends would never work. Not as long as I knew what it felt like to kiss Austin.

And so, we had our second kiss. Passionate, slow, lazy, easy to get lost in. It was every bit as wonderful as the first. But this time, it was full of promise.

Back to the present.

Austin had been on tour for only a few weeks now, but his popularity had skyrocketed. Like, sold out shows at every venue. Had the fame gone to his head? Yes. Was he getting a bigger ego? Yes.

"What, Austin?" I asked, just enjoying the day off he got. We had been hanging out all day, but he had left to grab us some lunch. I was lounging by the pool side, waiting for my boyfriend, when he had called me.

I pressed the phone closer to my ear, trying to hear him over the loud shouts. "I, uh, sort of got a little trapped."

"What?" I said, mind turning at what he was saying.

"I sort of got mobbed on the walk back to the hotel pool, and now I'm stuck in a little gas station. The owner was nice enough to lock the doors for me, but I can't get out."

I laughed, "Maybe pretend to be someone else."

"Ally, you know with my ridiculously good looks, and stunning charm, I'll be instantly recognized. No one else has blonde hair that flops perfectly like mine."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Austin Moon, did I ever tell you just how vain you are?"

"Hey, what can I say? If you've got it, flaunt it."

"Well, you better find some way to get back, I'm hungry, and you know a hungry Ally Dawson isn't someone you want to meet."

I heard a chuckle on the other line. "I'll keep that in mind, dearie. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll fight an entire horde of angry fan girls, just to feed you on time."

It was my turn to chuckle. "Knock them dead, heart-breaker."

**Your games**

We had been going out for eight months now. Austin had just finished a concert in Maine, and I felt like he was spending too much time on the job.

I approached him about this.

"You are always so obsessed with your concerts. Want to hang out tonight? Maybe go out to dinner or something?"

Austin flipped his blonde hair, ever present cocky smile on his face. It was always there now, his head getting bigger and bigger with each concert.

I knew he was still the same old Austin though. He was still there.

Maybe really deep down.

"Sure. Sounds good." He looked down as his phone rang. Loudly. It was one of his songs. Of course.

"Ok, uh, I'll see you around."

That night, he was ever the romancer. Treating me like a queen. Making sure I was comfortable, not too hot, not too cold. He was sweet and funny, and everything that I had missed most about him. The old Austin.

The next day, he was back to new Austin. He was flirty, very teasing, confident, and totally unapproachable.

It was so frustrating. It was like a mind game he played.

One moment, he'd be the Austin I loved, the Austin I fell in love with. The next, he'd be aloof, and famous, the pop star Austin. I never knew what to expect.

**You're insecure**

"What if they don't like it?" Austin whined, eyes shielded by sunglasses again. Ugh, he was like a moody little girl sometimes.

I snatched the song out of his hands and glared at him. "Fine, I'll go write you another one."

Austin's eyes widened and he gave me a pout. "No. There's not enough time."

I rolled my eyes at him.

The blonde singer rolled his eyes right back. "I hope this doesn't get me booed off stage." He grabbed the paper and frowned at it. "I need to look good in front of these talent scouts. They could possibly book me a concert at Time Square."

Time Square. Austin's dream since day one. His one ultimate goal that he had spent his entire career working towards. And with this successful concert, Time Square was well within reach.

I crossed my arms and began to walk away. "This is the song. This is the one that will propel you towards your goal."

Austin reread the lyrics, shrugged, and then began to walk away. "It better."

That was it. No thanks. No gratitude. No compliment. Just a casual snarky comment, followed by a cold shoulder. This was becoming the norm now. I wasn't so sure I liked this Austin. Actually, I didn't like this Austin at all.

**You love me, you like **_**her. **_

"What is this?" My voice was dangerously low as I slammed a paper on the table. Austin barely looked up. I didn't even have to look at the headline. I already reread it six times.

"Heartthrob Austin Moon's New Girlfriend?" I scathingly read. The front cover showed Austin, at a table, with another girl, seemingly on a date. They were leaning very close, and she was laughing.

Austin finally looked up, still keeping a casual expression. "You remember Cassidy?" He said, faint smile playing on his lips.

I gave him a terse nod.

"Well, since we are in New York, she called me up and wanted to hang out." He said my look and narrowed his eyes. "Don't get mad, I haven't seen her in two years. You could at least stop being so clingy."

"I'm clingy?" I practically shrieked. "At least I'm not a lying, sneaky little jerk. You could have at least told me about this. Why would you wait until I found out by _the newspaper?_"

I got up, ready to stalk away. Austin grabbed my arm, eyes sad. "Look, Ally. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just...I just had a friendly lunch with her. Nothing else. Why would I settle for her, when I've got the best right here."

I could already feel myself softening, my walls crumbling, staring into his intense chocolate gaze. I sighed and pulled my arm away. "Please, just, let me know next time?"

He smiled at me, nodding. "I want you to know that I love you."

There it was. He had said it thousands of times before, and every time it was like a clean slate for him. I wasn't sure how much longer I could continue it.

"I love you too."

**You made me laugh, but you made me cry, **

"Doy." I cracked a smile as Austin removed the chopsticks from his nose. He unstuck the tape that were making his lips all crooked.

The important mayor or something that we were having a lunch with at the time returned to the table without realizing what was going on behind his back.

"Sorry, I had to take that call." He suddenly turned around, hearing someone call his name. Austin stuck his tongue out at me. I had to bury my face in my hand to stop my laughter.

Later-

"So Austin, who is your biggest inspiration?"

That was it. That was the question I had been looking for. Even I was curious to know that. I had a small hope, the tiniest flicker of wonder that wished it was me. Was I Austin's reason for performing?

"I'd have to say myself." Austin's answer shocked me. Himself? Was he really that absorbed?

"It was me originally who made me want to do this. I taught myself how to play guitar. How to play piano. It was I who picked out the Dream Team, my friends Trish, Dez, and Ally."

Did he really just say that? Friend? I was last? Behind Trish and Dez? I could feel it, the prickling in the corners of my eyes. The threat of tears.

That night, I cried into my pillow. I was done crying in front of _him. _He didn't deserve my tears.

**Your "friends" they're jerks. When you act like them, you know it hurts. **

"Allay!" I walked down into the basement of Austin's mansion, feeling like a maid. I was trying to balance a pack of sodas in one arm, and three bags of chips in the other.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes, setting my load down on the table. I was trying to contain my anger at my "boyfriend" in front of his friends.

Yeah, I don't think we'll be lasting much longer. I'm sick of him, and it seems like I'm the only one trying to make it work.

Austin was so...ugh. He was still gorgeous, but now, he was all jerk. Everything about him screamed super star.

All we ever did was fight now. Fight, fight, fight. I hated it. It always ended in loud screams, tears, and Austin leaving.

We both tried to put on a facade in front of people, but it was slipping, and it wouldn't be long until everyone figured it out.

"Hey, baby." One of Austin's new "friends" jeered, slapping my shoulder. "That was awfully sweet of you."

I jerked away from his touch, casting Austin a glance. It was begging him to come help me. I thought he was going to at first, but then his eyes changed, and he let out a laugh.

"It's alright, I thought it was quite gracious." He frowned as he gave me a cocky smirk. "Was there any Twizzlers up there?"

I slammed my fist on the table, causing him to jump. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Can I talk to you?" As he nodded his head, I jerked my own towards the door. "Alone."

As his friends 'oohed' at him, Austin smirked at them, throwing them a last grin before following me.

I closed the door, whirling around to glare at him. "What's your problem?"

Austin scowled at me. "What? I don't have a problem."

"Well, I certainly have one with you." I growled. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to continue. If I didn't do this now, he'd manage to convince me otherwise, and I'd never do it.

"Austin, we're over."

Austin's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." I hissed, hating the way his hurt look still affected me. "I'm done with this. You treat me like crap. I'm tired of being used as your personal little rug."

"Like I'm the only one that makes mistakes!" He shouted back at me.

"You're the biggest jerk in the world! What happened to you?" I screamed. I was sick of all of this. This time, he would have no second chance. "The boy I fell in love with is not the same boy standing in front of me today. I don't even know where he went. I don't even think you know where he went."

Austin narrowed his eyes at mine. "Well, I'm sick of you treating me like a child. I'm 21 years old, I think I know how to act."

I crossed my arms. "Then you should be fine on your own. I wish you the best of luck."

I started to leave, when Austin grabbed my arm again. "Wait, who's going to write my songs?"

I jerked my hand away, beginning to leave again. "You're a big boy. I'm sure you can find someone."

**And finally, the worst thing you've ever done...you've made me love you. **

** There you have it, Austin. All the reasons why I hate you. I hope you have fun playing your dream in Time Square. I hope you have a successful career. I hope you've moved on like I have. **

** Love, **

** Ally**

It's been one year since Austin and I broke up. One entire year. I moved back to Miami, along with Trish and Dez. They only had been with us because of me. Without me there, Austin had become unbearable. They soon followed my lead and headed back too.

Austin was due to play in Time Square in one week. I knew that because I kept tabs on him. I tried not too, but it was almost impossible.

I missed him. I missed him a lot.

It hurt not being with him. Not enough to go back to him, no I never would, but it was like getting stabbed every time I saw him.

Every time I saw him in the newspaper with another 'love' conquest. Every time I saw he made news for another drunken mistake. I missed him.

He had ruined me.

I never wanted anyone else. I don't think I could ever find someone else. At first, the thought of moving on was so crippling, I'd lay in my bed for hours.

It was Trish who forced me to get out. She kicked me out of my room and made me do things. Slowly, I recovered.

I still knew that no one would ever be as good as Austin, but I didn't let him affect me anymore. Mostly.

I knew that Austin had gone through four different song writers this year. That no one could stand being around him for too long. He had a different girl each week.

I felt a little better, knowing that Austin seemed worse off than I was. I at least could function, Austin had gone off the deep end. I wondered if the old Austin was even in there.

I finished the letter, a suggestion my dad made. He said I should write my feelings towards Austin to help get over him. I sealed it in an envelope, write Austin's name on the front, and laid it on my desk. I was going to throw it away tonight.

Later-

"Where is it!" I screamed, searching frantically for the letter.

"Where is what?" Trish asked, coming into my room.

"That letter I wrote." I looked under all my pillows.

"Oh that?" Dez came into the room, whistling. "You weren't here, and I had to mail my grandma her pants anyways, so I took it and mailed it for you."

"What?" I shrieked. I was too stunned to reply. "I...I wrote that to help me. I didn't actually want to send it to _him_!"

Dez looked at me sheepishly. "Uh...sorry?"

Now Austin was going to get my deepest secrets all bared to him in a letter. And he would know that I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Five Days Later-

A letter.

From him.

He had gotten mine.

And now he had sent his own.

I had been pacing around the letter, lying on my bed, for an hour.

Did I open it?

Did I dare?

After all I had done to try and forget him, here was a letter from he himself.

I dared.

**Dear Ally, **

** To say I was surprised would be an understatement. After all this time, you write me that? Yeah, I've moved on. You may have seen your amazing stud is playing in a few days at Time Square. I've enclosed a plane ticket and backstage passes in case you want to...show up. **

** Here's what I have to say. You hate seven things about me. I like seven things about you. **

**Your hair,**

**Your eyes,**

**You're my prize,**

**When we kissed I was hypnotized,**

**You made me laugh, you made me cry, **

**Your hands in mine, **

** And finally, just as you admitted, the one thing I liked most about you is, **

**You made me love you. **

** Honestly? Made? Nope. I still love you. I love you with every breath I take. I think about you every time I do a concert. You may have moved on, but I haven't. Yeah, big, tough Austin Moon, admitting he can't move on. **

** I've tried, yeah, I've really tried, but I physically can't. No one will ever be as good as you. No one. I guess I'm a little too late for that now. **

** Love, **

** Austin. **

A single tear dropped down my face. I crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. Trish came in not much later, picked up the letter, and read it.

She didn't speak, just came over to me and gave me a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I hate him!" I cried.

Trish mumbled Spanish soothingly into my ear. She stroked my hair and just waited for me to finish.

When I was done, Trish gave me a long look. "What now?"

I answered as honestly as I could. "I don't know."

~o0o~

"Did you mean those things?"

I was honestly on to play in Time Square in ten minutes. I was dressed, prepped, and ready to go. I got another spray of hair gloss in my hair, flipped my color, and grabbed my mic. I could already hear the huge screams of my fans.

Now, there she was. Ally Dawson. The one girl who ruined my life.

She hadn't changed a bit. She was still every bit as beautiful as I remembered.

"Did you really mean those things?" She repeated.

I realized I had been gaping at her for the past few seconds. I cleared my throat and decided to answer. "Yes."

"Why?"

I just wanted to cross the room and grab her, and kiss her senseless. I had to force myself to refrain. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I-" Ally looked lost.

I decided to take over. "I regretted what I did every single day. I was just too proud to do anything about it. Then I get your letter, baring your feelings to me, and I realized I could never find someone else. Ever.

"I realized I didn't love anyone as much as I could love you."

Ally's eyes filled with tears, and everything that happened to us, the year of hatred towards each other, the year of fighting, of bitter tears, fell away.

All I saw was her, the one I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Well, I guess I should tell you I don't really hate you." Ally admitted softly. "I just thought that if I could convince myself I did, I'd forget about you."

"Ally Dawson," I began, crossing the room and taking her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

Ally's smile grew wider, and she threw her arms around me. "Yes!"

And we kissed again. This one, though, wasn't soft. It wasn't brief. It wasn't passionate. It was slow and long, filled with promise, love, relief, sorrow, happiness, reunion. It was everything I had missed about her and more.

When we finally broke away, panting, flushed, grinning, I knew it was going to be alright. It would take a while, long talks, late night phone calls, hushed conversations, but we were going to be OK.

Everything couldn't be solved with a kiss, but it was still a new beginning.

"Go get 'em tiger." Ally grinned, pointing towards the stage. "Fulfill your dream."

I grabbed Ally, pulling her closer for another kiss. "I already have." I murmured against her lips.

* * *

**Haha, I love cheesy endings! They are the best. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this! **

**R&r!**


End file.
